


Three Things

by Anorptron



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beck has anxiety, Coming Out, Dad Tron, Gen, M/M, lying to dad is bad idea(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorptron/pseuds/Anorptron
Summary: There are a few things Beck knows that Tron doesn’t.1) You can’t just replace the oil and expect the bike to run like new.2) How to make friends.And arguably, most importantly:3) He’s a liar.
Relationships: Beck & Tron (Tron), Beck/Cutler (Tron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnglishLanguage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishLanguage/gifts).



> IMPORTANT  
> I aged Beck up in this by a few years, he’s roughly 24 in the fic.
> 
> Gifted to EnglishLanguage because her last work really inspired me!
> 
> (This work will be edited tomorrow at some point to fix some of the formatting.)

There are a few things Beck knows that Tron doesn’t.

1) You can’t just replace the oil and expect the bike to run like new.

2) How to make friends.

And arguably, most importantly:

3) He’s a liar.

————————————————————————

He’s not sure when exactly it started, the lying, it just happened one cycle when he was backed into a corner, he panicked and lied and even more surprisingly, Tron believed him.

Sometimes, when he’s left alone with his own thoughts for too long, he’ll start to regret it. Start to think that maybe he should tell Tron the truth. In fact, he tried once.

_“Hey, Tron, there’s something I think I need to tell you.”_

_Tron lets out a low, annoyed, groan and opens his eyes. “Now isn’t the time, Renegade.” His voice is rough and worn -frustrated-. It had been a grueling cycle, more to the point, Beck had done the exact opposite of what Tron had told him to do._

_So, naturally, he had to save him, gaining an injury of his own in the process. “I don’t need to know your deepest darkest secrets. Just do your job and keep quiet.”_

_Later that cycle, after realizing that Beck had done exactly what he had told (but not wanted) him to do -Beck had spoken a total of six words to him (he kept count), almost entirely consisting of ‘sirs’- he cornered him._

_“I didn’t mean what I said, I shouldn’t have said it. It was wrong of me.” He places a hand on his shoulder, the body under his hand was stiff. “We both know I was frustrated with letting the blackguard getting the drop on me and I took it out on you.” He looks him in the eye, “it won’t happen again.”_

_Beck nods, but his lips are still pressed in a fine line. “I’ll heed your advice next time.”_

_His shoulders slump, just a mili, in relief. “So,” Tron says awkwardly, after a moment, “What did you want to tell me?”_

_The younger program freezes for a nano before relaxing. “Nothing important. Don’t worry about it.”_

It’s only a small comfort knowing that he tried in the past, but comfort nonetheless.

He wonders if Tron would understand why he is lying to him, or just take everything back from him. Beck hopes he would understand, he isn’t lying out of maliciousness. He’s doing it to protect what’s his, to protect the one thing he absolutely can not lose.

And Tron….Tron makes him feel like he could lose it all.

So he lies, and lies and lies.

And he gets better and better at it.

————————————————————————

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Beck apologizes, face flushed from hurrying indoors.

Tron waves him off, he would have been upset once, but these cycles Beck is always punctual, minus the case of the occupation holding him up. That though Tron doesn’t hold against him, he’s glad Beck takes his time to get through security, the longer he takes, typically the safer. “Did you get out of the city fine?”

He nods, “Security is getting worse and worse, if it keeps going like this, I’m not going to be able to leave the city at all.”

There are guards stationed at every entrance, patrols at every hour. Security searches that everyone has to submit to. An explanation as to _why_ you are going into the outlands. 

“You might have to move in here,” Tron mentions off handedly. “We can’t risk you being stuck inside the city during a blockade. They’ll find you or the disk and find out who you are.”

Beck scrambles to keep up. “I can’t move in here, Tron. I have a job, friends, a _life_.”

Tron turns to him, frowning, leveling him with a steady almost glare. “I understand that Beck, but you knew what you signed up for. You were always going to have to leave that behind to wage this war.” His gaze softens and he lays a hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s hard for you, but if you don’t leave Argon soon, you will lose everything.”

 _I’ll lose everything if I move here._ He thinks, looking away from Tron. Not completely able to hide the tremor in his hand.

He knows Tron notices, for Tron’s brow furrows -just slightly- and his eyes narrow. It’s the first time he’s seen true concern on Tron’s face. His mentor opens his mouth to say something, but Beck cuts him off before he can. “What’s the mission today? Tesler’s been sectioning off more and more of the city, do you think he’s planning another base?” And just like that, the matter is forgotten, or so he thinks.

————————————————————————

There are three things that Tron knows that Beck doesn’t know he knows.

1) Beck is hiding something.  
(after all, since when is the beta always punctual? Always ready to work, rarely, if ever saying he can’t make it?)

2) Beck is afraid.  
(Of course, he noticed the tremors. How could he not? It wasn’t normal to shake like Beck sometimes does.)

3) Beck is lying to him.  
(This is the one that is simultaneously the one that bothers him the least and the most. Beck might be a good liar now, but Tron’s a security program, he is quite literally, programmed to detect lies. _He never thought he’d have to deal with Beck lying to him._ )

————————————————————————

Everything comes to a head the cycle Argon is closing its borders. Letting no one in or out.

Tron is in Beck’s apartment, a rare thing to happen, but he has to get Beck out of Argon. He- They can’t lose him. 

“I’m not coming with you, Tron.” He says, finality lacing his words.

“What exactly do you mean by that? You don’t exactly have a choice. You said you were ready to be my successor. Leaving home was always going to happen.”

Beck shakes his head and -there. He’s doing it again. His hand is shaking.- “You wouldn’t understand,” He sounds almost breathless. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me.” He challenges. He doesn’t understand, why is Beck fighting him so hard on this?

He shakes his head. “I can’t.”

Tron, in a rare show of frustration, throws his hands up. “How _exactly_ am I supposed to help, if you won’t tell me what the problem is?” He’s losing his patience and he knows it shows in his voice.

“You’re not listening! I can’t tell you!” He’s breathing quicker now. “I can’t risk it, Tron.”

He’s done with this. “I am not leaving you here, Beck. You either leave willingly or not. I’m not letting you be a martyr because you don’t want to leave your precious friends.”

“Y-you can’t make me go.”

He raises a brow. “I’d prefer not to, however, I am certainly capable of doing so.”

Beck won’t look him in the eye, and the hand tremor is only growing worse. “If I come, I am bringing someone else with me.”

“That’s too dangerou-”

Beck cuts him off. “It’s non-negotiable. Either the both of us go, or I don’t go.”

“I am not allowing that occupation soldier into my safehouse.” Tron growls.

“It’s not her.” He says quietly, then looks back up. “Do we have an agreement?”

Tron bites the inside of his lip. “ _Fine._ ”

————————————————————————

Beck is typically a man of his word, Tron knows that, so he leaves the small apartment and flies back to the base. He’s grateful for the alone time, it gives him time to blow off some steam and figure out _what in users name just happened?_

And more importantly: Who in Flynn’s name is Beck bringing to the base?

Typically, he’d guess Mara or Zed, but Beck was only bringing one program and he wouldn’t split them up. On the one hand, it didn’t truly matter. Beck had given his word and Tron had given his. So they were coming no matter what.

However, Tron was still petty, and distrustful enough to put the new programs room on the complete opposite side of where his and Beck’s were. Just because Beck got his way didn’t mean he had to like it.

A ping from the system mainframe distracts him from the training simulation. Stopping to look at it, it’s a notification informing him that Beck is in range of the base, as is the unknown program.

(Tron would lie if asked, but he was nervous.)

As a result, he closes down the simulation, locking the door behind him. Then he changes his grid suit to something with far fewer lines, and more importantly, something without his Tron symbol.

Since he found out someone new (someone untrustworthy) was coming he updated all the security passwords and passcodes. Leaving the newcomer with access to a living room and their own private room.

He gets another ping when the two arrive at the base. 

It’s awkward, trying to figure out where to stand, how to act without seeming like he was posed for this meeting. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything? How much did the program know?

His thoughts were cut off when the door opens with a ‘woosh’ and Beck enters, look far paler than he was earlier that cycle, and his hand tremor hasn’t seemed to go away, in fact, he seems to have worsened.

The beta wrings his hands as he hesitantly approaches him (wary. Far too wary. Warier than he had been after Dyson). “Before you meet him there’s something you should know.” His voice wobbles and he takes a shaky breath. “And I know you don’t really like me telling you secrets-” (Tron almost interrupts.) “-But this one is really important and I don’t know how you’re going to react, just please, understand.”

Tron raises a brow before realizing Beck can’t see his face.

Apparently, his having no reaction was worse than having one, for Beck can’t even look at him now.

It’s silent for several nanos and then- “I’m gay.”

Tron blinks, confused. “That’s what you’re so worked up over?” Then he realizes that that might not have been the right thing to say. “N-not that it’s not a big deal or anything,” He hurries to say. “It is a huge deal and I’m glad you told me-” He cuts himself off, he’s starting to ramble.

He looks back to Beck and the beta looks ready to bolt. He’s afraid. Tron’s processor realizes. He’s afraid of me. “Beck...I apologize if I ever gave the impression that I would be upset by this. Because I’m not. There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to men. I’m grateful that you told me.” He repeats. “I appreciate your trust in me.”

Beck flinches at the word ‘trust’, but looks back up to him. “You’re….you’re okay with it?”

He nods, “I am. I’ve never had a problem with gay programs.” His brow furrows. “Not that I’m not happy you’re telling me, but why are you telling me?” Why now? On this day out of all days?

Beck swallows and he’s gripping his wrist. “Cutler!” He calls over his shoulder, “You can come in now.”

Tron, still extremely confused, turns to the newcomer. 

Cutler nears the two of them, and when he’s close enough, he offers his hand to shake. “You must be Tron. Beck’s told me a lot about you.”

On instinct, his hand twitches and moves slightly towards his disc. Beck must’ve been watching, for the moment he twitched, Beck was between Cutler and Tron. “Just listen. Please.” His hand is outstretched in the space between them, ready to push Tron away.

Then it starts to dawn on him why Beck came out to him.

“This is your boyfriend.” He says, looking to Beck for clarification.

Beck looks up, wary, and shakes his head.. “Not quite.” He moves to the side, “Tron, meet my Husband, Cutler.”

Tron blinks. “Husband?” he searches for the words he wants, but they all flee him. He doesn’t understand how could Beck be married? More to the point, how could he have not known?

“We got together right before the occupation came to Argon, he was on a business trip and I ran into him at the bar,” Beck tells him, anxiously reaching for his partner’s hand out of habit. “We went on a few dates before he had to go back, but we’d take turns visiting the other when we could. When we got more serious he decided to move in with me.”

Cutler takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, not shrinking away from Tron. “A little while later, after a really hard night, he told me everything, and I promised to keep his secret.” He continues for him.

“We got married that one weekend when I told you I was completely overbooked at work and Able wouldn’t let me leave.” Beck finishes, slowly looking up to Tron.

Betrayal blossoms in his chest, “I knew you were lying about something.” Tron says quietly, “But I didn’t think you completely betrayed my trust in you.”

Beck flinches like he’s been physically struck. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, then looks up to him. “But I can’t do all of this alone without someone there for me. You have me, but I had no one.”

“You had me.”

Beck gives him a small bitter smile. “No. I didn’t.”

Tron turns away from him, not sure if he can’t look at him in disappointment or shame. “Leave me.”

————————————————————————

Surprisingly enough, It’s Cutler who seeks him out, hours later. “Could I have a word, sir?”

Tron would rather do anything but speak to him, but he nods anyway.

“I know you have no reason to trust me, or Beck for that matter, but I just wanted to assure you myself, that I’ll never tell a soul what Beck has told me.”

Tron almost laughs. “Beck told me the same thing once, and yet here we are, with you knowing everything without me knowing anything.”

Cutler isn’t upset by this. “It won’t excuse what he did, but it might help you understand a little bit more as to why he told me. I can promise it wasn’t out of maliciousness, it was out of fear.”

He tilts his head a little, interest peaked now. 

Encouraged he starts to tell what happened. “He told me the cycle after he got his disc back from Purgos. I had already known something was up for weeks, I would have had to have been blind not to notice the bruises, sneaking in and out. To be honest, for a brief moment, I thought he might have been cheating.” It wasn’t a very long moment, mind you. “That night I had waited up for him, he hadn’t been home all cycle and I was worried. When he finally got home, he looked like he had been through hell, he didn’t say a word to me, just held on as tight as he could.”

Tron isn’t surprised, Beck had taken losing Lux hard. Harder than he should have.

“We stayed that way till the beginning of the new cycle, and that’s when he told me everything. About what he did after Bodhi was murdered, meeting you, everything.” He risks a glance at the monitor. “I know you might not understand, but Beck can’t handle everything on his shoulders without an outlet. When he tries things go from bad to worse. He gets too in his head.”

He did know that. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

Cutler sighs. “He didn’t think you’d understand, or if you did, that you would take all of this away from him.” He gestures around him. “Some of it came from being afraid of what you would think if you knew he was gay, and the rest I think was just him having very low confidence in himself when it comes to this part of his life.”

“Did he actually think I’d hate him?”

He waits for a second, thinking it over. “I don’t think he truly believed that, but I think he thought it was likely enough that it would be dangerous coming out to you.”

Tron makes eye contact with him for the first time since they’ve met. “I truly have no issue with the two of you. I don’t believe there’s anything wrong with not being straight.”

“I’m glad.” Cutler nods and starts to take his leave, but he pauses for a nano. “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, but please, think about what I’ve said before doing anything permanent.”

————————————————————————

Beck doesn’t seek him out. 

Tron wouldn’t admit it, but he misses the company. 

The next time he sees Beck it’s a complete accident. He runs into Beck and Cutler in their living room. They’re curled up on the couch, they both seem to be asleep; a blanket haphazardly covering them.

Tron can’t help but stare, even as his heart starts to ache. That was him and Yori so long ago.

Would he have hidden his marriage? That one was easy, if it meant keeping her safe, than absolutely. But it was more complicated than that, Beck had to hide the fact that he was married, and that he was gay. 

Would he have told Yori, if he was in Beck’s position? He might’ve, if he had been that young, that insecure about himself. Then again, he was programed for this line of work, Beck was programed for mechanics. Tron would be useless in trying to build something, and not very confident in his ability to do well.

As he looks at the young couple, the anger bleeds out of him. He understands why Beck lied and told him, but he’s still (surprisingly) hurt.

He can handle that, he’s been hurt before. There’s no point in holding grudges here, Beck is his successor despite this, and he had given them his word that they could stay.

So, with a sigh he reaches down and fixes the blanket over them, hesitating a moment before leaving the room.

————————————————————————

It’s the next cycle before Tron finally sees Beck (awake). The younger program turns to him slightly. “Hey.”

He sounds exhausted, Tron thinks. “Hey.” He comes up and stands beside him. “Sleep well?” It’s an olive branch.

He shrugs, “Well enough.” Beck looks to him. “How are you holding up?”

A sigh escapes him. “I’ve been thinking about it. I understand why you told him, but you should have told me, Beck. You told him my business.”

Beck nods in agreement. “I know. I tried telling you once, but I couldn’t.” He closes his eyes. “I’m just....so afraid of losing him y’know?”

“I know.”

“I am sorry.” Beck says softly. “I never wanted to hurt you, or betray you.”

Tron looks to him. “I forgive you.” He says after a moment. “And I’m sorry I made you feel alone.”

He can see the tension leave the beta. “So, we’re good?”

Tron gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Yeah. We’re good.”

————————————————————————

There are three things Tron knows about Beck:

1) Beck is married.

2) Beck is gay.

3) Beck is a good man.

————————————————————————

There are three things Beck knows about Tron:

1) Tron is a good man.

2) Tron can tell when he’s lying.

3) Tron will protect his family.


End file.
